Talk:Chase X Skye/@comment-36281277-20181021232049
Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster: Recently I looked at this chapter, I think I postponed it a lot, the plot was strange, but it was not bad, I liked the episode, (although I did not see any Skase moments), finally we can see Marshall to be in charge and apparently is not so clumsy and knows what he does, we also saw that Chase was his co-pilot, so a theory that I went up a long time ago would still stand, but what I really found interesting was the final scene of the chapter , where we can see Chase and Skye turn to see Marshall, I saw this scene several times and I can not help but think that there is a reason, I think that the way they saw Marshall as if they said with his eyes "well done, you did it“ It was quite significant, and more taking into account the context, Marshall is not clumsy for pleasure and is always afraid to act in public for fear of ruining it, Chase who is his best friend and is apparently in whom Marshall is more confident, and Skye who always tries to give I support Marshall emotionally when he needs it and he is always understanding with him, I think they are the ones who take care of Marshall the most, and we can see examples of this in several chapters like "Pups Save a Friend" where Chase is the one who asks Marshall an explanation of why he escape, or in "Pups Save a Space Toy" where Marshall without warning runs to the beach looking for something and leaves Skye talking to herself (which seemed to bother her), so Skye follows him to that he returns because he should not go out alone at night, among other examples that we can find, besides that most of the time it is Chase or Skye who ask for Marshall in the elevator, also taking into account that they were the first members of the team (based on your unit number that seems to mean the order of entry to the team and not a rank, with the exception of Rubble), have more time to meet Marshall and may know something that makes them want to take care of more than to the others, I would like to see some flashback related to this, and more knowing that the series apparently has secrets to reveal, I affirm this based on the ending we saw in Mighty Pups where we see the basement for the first time, a large enough warehouse that should keep more than one secret, this was not shown by chance, we will know about this at some point, I also plan to upload a theory about this last in some time. (Note: I was going to upload this theory 2 weeks ago, but due to lack of time I did not do it, besides I corrected its writing several times). Thanks for reading.